


I will never lie again

by Vauvenal



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, Norse Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauvenal/pseuds/Vauvenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one part of norse mythology Loki's lips get sewn shut as a punishment for a lie he told.</p>
<p>And now, he needs a shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never lie again

Tom did not know how Loki had found his way here, how he had found him, why he chose to go to him of all people he could have gone to with this horrible wound.

When he had returned home, Loki had been sitting on his couch, limp, head tilted to the side, blood dripping on the leather pillows out of his mouth.

Tom was not the kind of man who would think about what to do when a god sat in his living room, bleeding all over his couch.

He was the kind of man who would hurry towards the wounded, grabbing him by the shoulders, hastily asking what had happened before noticing that... the man could not speak to him.

When Loki slowly raised his head, looking at him with red-rimmed, half-closed eyes, Tom could see where all the blood came from.

It was not Loki's mouth that was bleeding.

It were his lips. His lips, connected by a thick, waxed thread, sewn together with rough, heavy-handed stitches.

There were no more words necessary.

Tom did not ask any more questions. The look in Loki's eyes spoke volumes and so Tom did the first thing that came to his mind; he pulled Loki towards him and hugged him, whispering calming words.

He had read about this.

He knew what had happened.

He had hoped he would never have to act this part of Loki's life out.

This was way worse.

Loki's body had stiffened for a moment as the mortal embraced him, but then he closed his eyes fully and let go of himself. He now cried, hands clutching the fabric of Tom's shirt, head pressing against his chest, drenching it with blood, tears and saliva.

Even though Loki could not talk through the thread shutting his mouth, Tom could understand a few words through sobbing and coughing, forming a sentence:

 

“ _I will never lie again.”_

 

And they both knew that this was a lie.


End file.
